After the Ghost in the Hallway
by Addison Clarks
Summary: What happens during epi 4 when Li returns home late after she caught Sucrette and Candy in the hall vandalizing Amber's locker. Hint of femslah.


Li, Amber, and Charlotte

After the Ghost in the Hallway

Li entered her living room everyone stopped and just stared at her. Li offered a light smile. "Good evening," she said lightheartedly. Her father stood from his seat on the old leather couch and walked over to Li. His face wore shame, and he shooed everyone out of the room.

"We got a phone call today."

"Oh," Li froze, and looked up at her father. "What was it about?"

"I think you know what it was about. You got caught doing graffiti on school property." His face hardened and her father took a step closer to her. Li shrunk back and attempted to shield her face.

Swatting her hands away, Li's father shouted in her face. "I am so ashamed of you. You are not my daughter. You said you we're late because you were studying!" He spat at her. "Get out!" He shouted, smacking Li across the face, leaving a red mark in its place on her cheek.

A tear pricked at her cheek, and her father swatted at it. "You don't deserve to cry!" He shouted, and Li quickly got away and ran outside. She kept running until she was far from her house. _'Curse, that stupid Candy and Sucrette!" _She thought, running. Breathing heavily, Li started running again. She knew exactly where she needed and wanted to go, but getting there, that was the issue.

Charlotte lived across town in a massive white manor, guarded by a huge golden gate and guard house. Charlotte sat in her room with Amber, doing their homework. She sighed and brushed her bangs out of her face as she leaned over her books.

Amber stood in front of the mirror, holding different outfits up to her chest and twisting and turning, testing out how she looked. "What do you think?" She asked Charlotte.

Charlotte looked up and sighed, biting on her pen. "Cute, but you know Li is way better at this than I am." Amber nodded in agreement.

"True, but those stupid idiots, Sucrette and Candy just had to get her in trouble." Amber shook her head and muttered a few choice words. Amber put down the clothes, and flung herself on the bed and opened a magazine.

"Miss Charlotte, Li is here." The intercom announced.

"Great, send her up!" Amber replied, flinging her magazine away and sitting up the bed.

The door slowly creaked open, and Li entered, holding her cheek. Amber and Charlotte immediately jumped up. "What happened to you?" Amber asked.

"Oh my god, Li. He didn't? Did he?" Charlotte asked. Li instantly broke into tears nodding her head. Charlotte pulled her close and walked with her over to the bed. "Was it because of the incident with Sucrette and Candy?" Li nodded, sobbing into Charlotte's arms.

"Hello!" Amber exclaimed. "Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" Charlotte looked up and glared, still soothing Li.

"We'll talk later when she is asleep." She mouthed, and Amber fell back onto the bed, completely confused and upset because she couldn't help a close friend.

Not long after, Li fell asleep in Charlotte's arms. Softly, Amber got up and helped Charlotte to lay her down on the bed. "So, what were you talking about?" Amber whispered taking a step away from Li. Charlotte followed and they left the room, closing the door behind them slowly. They tiptoed down the hall and downstairs. Amber walked with her hands against the wall and Charlotte sighed, following.

In the kitchen, Amber and Charlotte pulled out two bar stools. "Sooo?" Amber pressed.

"Okay, listen closely Amber. She told me not to tell anyone but you are our friend I just, I have to tell you."

"Go on already!" Amber crossed her legs and held her chin in her hand.

"Li's parents are really strict about when she is supposed to get home, and because she stopped Candy and Sucrette from spray painting your locker, she was late getting home."

"So you are saying because she was being a friend she got in trouble?"

"No I am saying that she is abused in her own home. Okay, she just needs us to be there for her. Don't remind her and we'll get back at those idiots one day."

Tears pricked at Amber's eyes. Why did Li never tell her? She pushed away from the counter and ran back upstairs. In Charlotte's room, Li lay sound asleep in the bed. Amber smiled, wiping away her tears. She sat down on the bed beside Li. She leaned back and turned on her side, falling asleep.

Charlotte came upstairs and grinned at the sight of Amber and Li. She covered the two with another blanket, and turned out the lights. Closing the door behind her, Charlotte walked across the hall and went into the guest room, climbing into the bed. Smiling to herself, her eyes slowly flitted to a close and Charlotte fell into a deep sleep.

When Li woke in the morning, she was shocked to see Amber sleeping beside her. Li twisted onto her side and held her head up. Amber's eyes opened, and she looked at Li. "I am so sorry about what happened yesterday Li. And you can tell me anything." Amber pulled Li in for a hug and Li obliged, letting the smell of Amber's strawberry/raspberry shampoo waft into her nose.

"I know, thank you Amber."

"No problem Li."


End file.
